danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
Barletta
מיקומה של העיר באיטליה - החץ על : Colossus of Barletta גובה 5.17 מטר מהויקיפדיה האנגלית ראו כאן:אלבום תמונות מסיור קבוצת דנטה אליגיירי במאי 2013 Barletta היא בצפון מחוז פוליה, בדרום-מזרח איטליה. אוכלוסיית העיר מונה 94.190 נפש. אתרי העיר והסביבה Colossus of Barletta thumb|200px|ימין|Colossus of Barlett - Theodosius II - גובה:5.17 מטר - צילם: Marcok of it:wiki Colossus of Barletta הוא פסל מברונזה, המייצג קיסר רומאי, כנראה Theodosius II (זיהוי לא ודאי) מניחים שהוא נפלטה מהים, בעקבות טביעת אונייה ונציאנית שהגיע מקונסטנטינופול ממסע הצלב הרביעי בשנת 1204. ידיעות ראשונות על הימצאות הפסל קיימות משנת 1309, כאשר חלקים ממנו: מהידים והרגליים נלקחו על מנת לבנות פעמונים. במאה ה-15, החלקים נוצרו מחדש. הפסל כנראה מתאר קיסר מזוקן, ניצב בעמידה של קיסר, כאשר בכוונתו לנאום, מכאן ידו הימנית המורמת המחזיקה בצלב.הקיסר לובש cuirass מעל הטוניקה שלו קצרה. הגלימה שלו מושלכת על זרועו השמאלית , כדוגמת דיוקנו של הקיסר Augustus .ביד שמאל המושטת הוא אוחז בכדור. הראש המעוטר לובש תכשיט הגותי, דומה לזו שלבשה Aelia Eudoxia, אמו של תיאודוסיוס השני. (אולי מכאן הזיהוי) תולדות העיר בשנת 1503 התקיים דו-קרב ידוע - disfida di Barletta, אשר שבמהלכו 13 אבירים איטלקים ניצחו צרפתים, שהיו אז שבויי מלחמה. באתר הדו-קרב ליד העיר הוקם אתר הנצחה בשנת 1876 וחודש בשנת 1976. האירוע זכה לתיאור ביצירה שנכתבה בשנת 1833 על-ידי: Massimo D'Azeglio, Ettore Fieramosca, or La disfida di Barletta. מניחים כי כאן היה מיקומו של האתר הארכאולוגי של קרב קנה, אשר בו התחולל קרב קנה שהיה אחד הקרבות העיקריים במלחמה הפונית השנייה. הקרב נערך ב-2 באוגוסט 216 לפנה"ס, בין הרפובליקה הרומית ובעלות בריתה לבין קרתגו. העיר פרחה בתקופה הרומאית. לאחר סדרה של התקפות של ערבים, שהתישו אותה, העיר נהרסה על-ידי הנורמדים וננטשה בתקופת ימי הביניים המוקדמות. העיר זכתה למדליית זהב אחת לגבורה צבאית ועוד אחד לגבורה האזרחית, להתנגדות החלשה יחסית שלה לפלישה של Fallschirmjaeger הגרמני שהרס את הנמל על מנת למנוע את הנפילה ללא פגע לידיים של הארמיה הבריטית השמינית במהלך מלחמת העולם השנייה. גאוגרפיה thumb|ימין|300px|Orfano הנהר מסומן בכחול שירטט: Campidiomedei at it.wikipedia ברלטה שוכנת לחוף הים האדריאטי, כאשר חופו הסלעי מכוסה בסחף טין מנחל Ofanto. הנחל הוא גם הגבול בין שתי הפרובינציות:בארי ופוג'יה והשפיע על חקלאות האזור. הוא גם מייצג את המעבר בין Murgia (רמה קארסטית) לבין האזור הפורה של Tavoliere, המתחיל בברלטה. היא נמצאת בדרום-מערב מפרץ Manfredonia ומול promontory of Gargano. המישור שלה הוא בגובה של 10-15 מטר מעל פני הים. מזג האוויר הושפע מהקרבה לים, הרוחות, הן בדרך כלל מדרום. רמת המשקעים נמוכה - 500 מ"מ.גשם מינימלי ממחצית יוני עד אוגוסט. לעיר שני חלקים: Montaltino and Fiumara. לעיר חוף ארוך, עם חול, המשתרע ממזרח וממערב לנמל. יש חופי רחצה מושכים, במערב עם עצים. History thumb|300px|ימין|ברלטה במפה - Bardulos - [[מפת פויטינגר - המאה ה-3 העלה: Achille83 ]] הישוב ברלטה היה קיים כבר במאה ה-4 לפני הספירה. הרומאים והיוונים כינו את העיר: Bardulos או Barulum. שמה המקורי נקבע מאה שנה קודם והוא נגזר מהשם הפניקי 'Baal-El'. האחרונים הקימו במקום "תחנת סחר" בה קיימו מסחר עם שבטים מקומיים בקרבתם ועם שבטים אטרוסקים בצפון. מוצר חשוב שסחרו בו היה יין. האזור כונה על-ידם "ארץ היין" בשפתם Oenotria - על שם עם שהתיישב בקלבריה, אחרי שהגיע במאה ה-11 מיוון. בימי הביניים הגיעו לאזור הנורמנדים והלומברדים והעיר היתה לבסיס חשוב לצלבנים Teutonic Knights ולטמפלרים Knights of St.John בדרכם לארץ הקודש. לאחר שמוסלמים כבשו אותה, בשנת 1327, Archbishops of Nazareth בקש מקלט בעיר. לאחר הגירה מהעיר השכנה קנה (9 ק"מ מברלטה) , היתה לברלטה תקופת פריחה תחת שלטונם של פרידריך השני, קיסר האימפריה הרומית הקדושה ולאחר מכן Capetian House of Anjou - מלך נאפולי שהיה בקשרים טובים עם רבי יצחק אברבנאל (ראו להלן). בראשית המאה ה-16, במהלך מלחמת גרילה בין הצרפתים לבין הספרדים על השליטה בדרום איטליה, התרחש אירוע Disfida di Barletta המוזכר לעיל. בהמשך, העיר שימשה כמצודה לשליטים הספריים, ממנה חלשו על דרום איטליה. בשנת 1528 הצרפתי Odet of Foix, Viscount of Lautrec סילק אותם מהעיר. בין השנים: 1806-1927 העיר הייתה לבירת האזור, תחת השלטון הצרפתי של ז'ואקים מירא במהלך 120 השנים של מלחמות נאפוליון. במהלך איחוד איטליה נשארי העיר ענייה, כמו שאר אזור דרום איטליה. היא סבלה ממחלות ומגפות, כאשר אוכלוסיית העיר בשנת 199 נסוגה למימדיה בשנת 1886 במלחמת העולם השנייה התרחשה בה התנגשות עם הצבא הגרמני שתכנן להרוס את נמלה, מחשש לפלישת בנות הברית. אנשי הגרילה האיטלקית נכנעו לצנחנים הגרמנים לאחר קרב קצר. על מעשה זה הוענקו לעיר מדליות זהב :Military Valour ו-Civilian Merit אתרי העיר אלו הם המונומנטים החשובים בעיר: מבט על המבצר ועל ה גינה סביבו * Castello Svevo di Barletta - המצודה של ברלטה - ראו תמונה לעיל. נבנתה במאה ה-10 על-ידי הנורמנדים as a typical motte and bailey structure. בשנים 1225-1228 הורחב על-ידי פרידריך השני, קיסר האימפריה הרומית הקדושה. מקביל לתקופה בה יצאו מסעי הצלב למסע ה-6 שלהם. הורחב עוד על-ידי Capetian House of Anjou, כאשר הייתה מרכז חשוב Aragonese-Spanish. בשנת 1527 Charles V, Holy Roman Emperor בנה את ארבעת הצריחים, הנותנים למצודה את הממנה האופייני. במלחמת העולם הראשונה שימש מרכז לוגיסטי והופצץ על-ידי הגרמנים במלחמת העולם השנייה היה זה מרכז התנגדות לשלטון הכובש הגרמני. * הקולוסוס של ברלטה - ראו לעיל * Basilica of the Holy Sepulchre - מרכז אבירי מלטה במאה ה-12. סגנון Romanesque עם מוטיבים מזרחיים מירושלים. החזית היא בסגנון הבארוק. * Cathedral of Santa Maria Maggiore, Barletta הוקמה באתר מקדש נפטון ברומא העתיקה. דוגמא לעירוב סגנונות:Gothic and Roman. בכנסיה מערה מהמאה ה-3 לפנה"ס . במאה ה-14 חודשה בסגנון גוטי * Church of ''San Giacomo - הוקמה באתר temple of Isis בימי רומא העתיקה. נבנה מחדש אחרי רעידת האדמה בשנת 1751. * The Cellar of the Challenge - כלא לשעבר לעבדים שהשיטו אוניות * Palace of the Marra, דוגמא ל:Baroque architecture ליד הגלריה העירונית לאומנות. * האתר בו נערך קרב קנה בין חניבעל מקרתגו לבין רומא - 9 ק"מ מערבה מהעיר. היהודית בימי הביניים תמצית המאמר - היצירה משלבת את המקורות שפורסמו הנוגעים לנוכחות היהודית בעיר ברלטה במאות החמש עשרה והשש עשרה. מתוך רישומים שונים ברישומים כנסייתיים וחשבונאיים, וכמה מעשים נוטריוניים הנוגעים להלוואות במזומן ומכירת טובין, שמות היהודים שנמצאים בברלטה מופיעים באותה תקופה בנוסף לאינדיקציות מועילות למיקומם המדויק של הרובע היהודי ושל העיר בית כנסת בעיר ההיא. בחלק המבוא מודגשת תפקידה האסטרטגי של העיר ברלטה בתנועה מסחרית, ימית ויבשתית, במיוחד במהלך ירידים תקופתיים; נזכרות גם הפריבילגיות שהעניקה השלטון המרכזי להגן על האינטרסים הממוניים של היהודים המתגוררים בה, ושל העיר עצמה נגדן. *המקור היהודים בעיר במלחמת העולם השנייה thumb|300px|ימין|תמונה ממחנה העקורים בברלטה, לאחר מלחמת העולם השנייה - התיאור: שער הכניסה למחנה העקורים ברלטה (Barletta), ועליו ברכות להקמת מדינת ישראל. על השער - תצלומי דוד בן - גוריון (David Ben - Gurion), הרצל (Herzl ), וייצמן (Weizmann) ודגלי ישראל. שלטי "ברוך הבא", כרזה לרגל הקמת המדינה וכן תצלום של בן - גוריון נמצאים גם ע המקור: אתר בית לוחמי הגטאות בויקיפדיה האנגלית הובא המידע הבא: אחרי המלחמה זה בעיר היה מחנה עקורים בפיקודו של סרן ג'יימס בונד eponymous, שהצליח למנוע הגירה בלתי חוקית לפלסטין המנדטורית המקור: After the war it was the site of a Displaced persons camp It was commanded by the eponymous Major James Bond, who was successful in preventing many illegal emmigrants reaching the Palestine Mandate. לא מצאתי לכך תימוכין מכתבי עקורים מתוך הארכיב בבארי Barletta near Trani - See Bari archives above Lt Proczka, another of Warsaw's men in Italy, wrote to his superiors complaining about the treatment of possible repatriates in DP camps at Barletta and Trani that were run by the Polish 2nd Corps. Men from the Corps were using pressure to discourage return. In particular, posters had been put up all over the camp showing a mouse in Italy looking at a mousetrap in Poland. Since the camp had been "hermetically sealed off" by Anders' men, so only their views were being put forward. Proczka also complained that the UNRRA camp at Bari and the repatriation camp at Regio Emilia were also under the influence of Anders. He complained that special hit squads were coming from Bologna and Modena to work on those who might be wavering. 32 History of the Polish Army 10/6/04 Dear Olga, I'm looking for news about DP CAMP in Barletta (Bari) during Second World War. Can you help me? thank you Angelo Torre 11/3/04 Hello Olga, My parents and grandparents weren't in a DP camp in Judenburg. They were actually living with farmers whose sons were fighting the war for the Nazis. It is fascinating, however, to know that there were DP camps there. When my parents were "freed" from Judenburg in 1945 they were taken to Italy, eventually ending up in a DP camp in Barletta. My father enlisted in the Polish army under British command (Anders army), while my mother and her family lived in the DP camp. We have photos from that period. My parents were married in Barletta in 1945 and I was born in Trani in an army hospital in 1946. My grandfather was the head representative for the camp. His name was Stanislaw Czurylo. I cannot tell you how thrilled I am to find your website. Thank you so much for suggesting the Austrian Archives. I will let you know what I find out. I am researching my family's WW II history with the objective of writing a book. Jane Hikel Coordinator, Writing Center, English Department, Central Connecticut State University תרגום אוטומטי לוטננט Proczka, עוד אחד מאנשיו של ורשה באיטליה, כתב לממונים עליו מתלוננים על הטיפול בחוזרים אפשריים במחנות עקורים ברלטה וטראני, שמנוהלים על ידי חיל 2nd הפולני. גברים מהחיל היו באמצעות לחץ כדי להרתיע תמורה. בפרט, כרזות שהסיתו את כל רחבי המחנה מראה עכבר באיטליה מחפש במלכודת עכברים בפולין. מאז המחנה היה "סגור הרמטית את" על ידי הגברים "אנדרס, כך שרק דעתם היו להיות לשים קדימה. Proczka גם התלונן על כך שמחנה אונר"א במחנה בארי וההחזרה בRegio אמיליה היה גם תחת השפעתו של אנדרס. הוא התלונן על כך שחוליות חיסול מיוחדות מבולוניה ומודנה באים לעבוד על מי שעשוי להיות התלבטויות. 32 היסטוריה של הצבא הפולני 10/6/04 היקר אולגה, אני מחפש חדשות על המחנה עקורים ברלטה (בארי) במהלך מלחמת העולם השנייה. האם אתה יכול לעזור לי? תודה אנג'לו טורה 11/3/04 שלום אולגה, ההורים והסבים שלי לא היו במחנה עקורים ביודנבורג. למעשה, הם היו חיים עם חקלאים שבניהם נלחמים המלחמה על הנאצים. זה מרתק, עם זאת, שידע שהיו מחנות עקורים שם. כשההורים שלי היו "משוחררים" מיודנבורג בשנת 1945 הם נלקחו לאיטליה, סופו של דבר מסתיים במחנה עקורים ברלטה. האבא שלי התגייס לצבא הפולני בפיקוד בריטי (צבא אנדרס), ואילו האמא שלי ומשפחתה התגוררו במחנה העקורים. יש לנו תמונות מאותה תקופה. ההורים שלי התחתנו ברלטה בשנת 1945, ואני נולדתי בטראני בבית חולים צבאיים בשנת 1946. הסבא שלי היה נציג הראש למחנה. שמו היה סטניסלב Czurylo. אני לא יכול להגיד לך עד כמה אני נרגש כדי למצוא את האתר שלך. תודה רבה לך על שהצעת את הארכיונים האוסטריים. אני אתן לך מה שאני יודע לגלות. אני חוקר תולדות מלחמת העולם השנייה של המשפחה שלי במטרה בכתיבת ספר. ג'יין Hikel רכז, כתיבה, מרכז, מחלקה לאנגלית, אוניברסיטת קונטיקט מדינה המרכז. * DP Camps in Italy, A-R מאתר בית לוחמי הגטאות 58724.jpg|קבוצת יהודים דתיים מאנשי שארית הפלטה, שצולמו במחנה העקורים ברלטה (Barletta) באיטליה. זוהה: יהושע גליק (Yehoshua Glueck) - ראשון מימין לשמאל. המצולמים חזרו לביתניהם מבית הכנסת שבמחנה. צולם ב - 1947. 0000015866 1 web.jpg|הקונסול הישראלי הראשון באיטליה, אריה אורון - שטרן (Arie Oron - Stern) ואשתו עבריה (Ivria) מבקרים במחנה העקורים ברלטה (Barletta). צולם ב - 0000015865 1 web.jpg|עצרת הזדהות במחנה ברלטה (Barletta), עם הקמת מדינת ישראל. במת הנואמים המאולתרת היא מרפסת. מעליה - דגלי המדינה. 0000015864 1 web.jpg|עצרת הזדהות במחנה ברלטה (Barletta), עם הקמת מדינת ישראל. במת הנואמים המאולתרת היא מרפסת. מעליה - דגלי כחול - לבן. צולם ב - 1948. כלכלת העיר רלטה היא עיר שכלכלתה מבוססת על ייצור הבטון והמלט. היא גם מרכז חקלאי לייצור ענבים וזיתים, המהווים את הגידולים הנפוצים ביותר. תחבורה לתחנת הרכבת בעיר הגיע "הקו האדריאטי" של מסילת הברזל Trenitalia מבארי וכן של חברת Ferrovie del Nord Barese וכן Barletta–Spinazzola railway גם של Trenitalia. The FNB also has a second station in the city. By car, Barletta is reachable from the A14 motorway (exiting at Andria-Barletta or Canosa) or the SS16 highway or from the airport of Bari-Palese, located about 55 km from Barletta. Other than Barletta's commercial port, there are no sea connections, though Bari and other cities have ferry services across the Adriatic. רבי יצחר אברבנאל רבי יצחק אברבנאל בחר את הערים מונופולי וגם Barletta לגור בה בין השנים 1496 - 1503. היה זה לאחר גורש מספרד ונקלט בנפולי בחצרו של המלך הספרדי בשנת 1492. לאחר שנתיים, עם הכיבוש הצרפתי, נס לסיציליה ואחר-כך לאי קורפו ומשם חזר לאיטליה לעיר מונופולי. . בעיר זו סיים את כתיבת פירושו לספר דברים וחידש את פעילותו הספרותית. "הייתה זו תקופה חדשה ביצירתו שבה שאב השראה מהרגשות חדשות, מניעים חדשים ומערכת רעיונות חדשה ‏‏‏דון יצחק אברבנאל מדינאי והוגה-דעות עמ' 96 והילך‏. הוא מצא מקום אידאלי לפיתוח מחשבותיו. אבל בסביבה שאננה זו הוא חש את ההרגשה של הנכר - בדידות התוקפת זרים מחוץ למקום מגוריהם. בנוסף לכך אזלו אמצעיו הכספיים. וכך התברר לו מצבו החדש, בגיל 58, בכל חומרתו. אברבנאל חש שהגיע העת לספר על כח הסבל של היהודים וחיבר את ספרו "ימות עולם" - בו תאר את כוחו של העם היהודי. מכאן עבר לעסוק בשאלת הגאולה שחשיבותה עמדה על הפרק וחבר את הפירוש להגדה של פסח שכינה אותו "זבח פסח" ‏‏‏יצא במהדורות אחדות כולל איורים נאים‏ . הוא המשיך בכתיבת פירוש למסכת אבות בשם "נחלת אבות". הוא כתב זאת לבקשת בן זקוניו, שמואל, שהיה בסלוניקי. בפירוש הוא עמד על הירידה המוסרית שחלה בין ניצולי גירוש ספרד. הוא היה עסוק בחיבורו "מעייני הישועה" - טרילוגיה משיחית. בחלק הראשון חיווה דעתו כי שבת 1503 תהיה שנת הגאולה. בשני כרכים נוספים:"ישועות משיחו" ו"משמיע ישועה" הוא מפרש את פסוקי התנ"ך שבהם רמזים לגאולה. בעזרתם ניסה לבסס את את ההשקפות והתחזיות שהשמיע ב"מעייני הישועה". בשנת 1498 הוא סיים את הטרילוגיה המשיחית". כתב על כך בנציון נתניהו: "היה זה המקורי, המסעיר ורב משמעות ביותר בכל חיובוריו של אברבנאל והיצירה הגדולה ביותר שנכתבה אי-פעם על הבעיה המשיחית עד זמנו" ‏‏‏דון יצחק אברבנאל מדינאי והוגה-דעות עמ' 99. בשנת 1503, השליטה על ממלכת נפולי חזרה לספרדים. יהודה אברבנאל היה לרופא המלך וחזר לעיר. אבל רבי יצחק אברבנאל שסיים במונופולי תקופה של שבע וחצי שנים פוריות החליט לעבור צפונה לונציה. וכך נכתב בספרו של page 22 Eric Lawee :Isaac Abarbanel s Stance Toward Tradition - Defence Dissent' and Dialoquethumb|601px|מרכז וכך הובא בקטע לעיל: היוזמות שלו במונופולי ובברלטה (60 ק"מ צפונה לאורך הים האדריאטי) לא זכו לעדות... בצו מלכותי משנת 1501 נכתב שיש להגיש כל עזרה ליצחק אברבנאל ולבנו יהודה אברבנאל הנערצים. הם ציפו לשובו לממלכת נאפולי. יש להניח כי מעמדו בברלטה היה רם... בשנת 1503 הוא עבר לוונציה. קישורים חיצוניים * תמונות מסיור בשנת 2013 ואחרות * אתר העיר הערות שוליים קטגוריה:פוליה קטגוריה:סיור קבוצת דנטה אליגיירי בפוליה 2013